Many different types of coatings are subjected to environments where electrical conductivity is desired. For example, improved conductivity properties may be advantageous for various types of clear coatings, colored coatings, primer coatings, static dissipative coatings and printed electronics, batteries, capacitors, electric traces, antennas, electrical heating coatings and the like.